Entwined (enlacé)
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Deidara et Tobi viennent de terminer leur mission et reviennent à leur base lorsque Deidara prend une tournure inattendue. Qui aurait pensé qu'une petite explosion de plaisir pourrait se tourner vers une histoire d'amour? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Tsuki-the-moon (la fic était écrite en anglais)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement Deidara et Tobi ne m'appartiennent pas T^T la fic non plus d'ailleurs lol**

**Ma première traduction *.* bon elle n'est pas parfaite je pense… mais je suis quand même contente ! Et surtout un grand merci à Tsuki-the-moon (l'auteur originale) de m'avoir laissé la traduire =D c'est gentil ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Entwined

Sennnnnpai ! Où êtes-vous? "

Tobi marchait sur le sol de la forêt, à la recherche de son partenaire d'Akatsuki. Ils avaient fini leur mission et étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque Deidara a soudainement disparu.

"Senpai, si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle!" gémit Tobi.

Deidara, dans sa cachette dans les arbres étouffa un rire alors que son partenaire se dirigea désemparés sur le sol de la forêt. Une petite grenouille blanche a sauté devant Tobi et l'homme masqué regarda, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

"Bonjour grenouille! Savez-vous où est mon Sempaï ?"

La grenouille blanche coassa doucement et la main gantée noir de Tobi la toucha pendant qu'il regardait par le trou noir prévu dans son masque. Les yeux de la grenouille semblaient creux.

"Wow, tu me rappelles les oiseaux et poissons d'argile de sempai !" s'exclama Tobi.

Deidara se mit à rire quand la grenouille explosa juste devant le visage de Tobi avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Deidara continua à rire quand il a sauté devant Tobi en lui disant :

"Baaaka ! Vous tombée pour elle! Un!"

Tobi se tourna vers Deidara avec colère. "Ce n'était pas drôle sempai!"

Deidara cessa de rire et regarda le visage de Tobi. Son «visage».

Il était légèrement couvert de sang, probablement à cause de la farce de Deidara. Un œil a été blessé et l'autre œil sombre comme du chocolat le regarda, et il sentit des papillons dans son estomac ... Attender ... Attends une seconde, papillons! Deidara n'a jamais eu ce sentiment avant.

Le masque orange de Tobi était sur le sol, briséen mille morceaux de la petite explosion qui semblait assez forte pour détruire et même blesser Tobi. Deidara se sentit soudain coupable.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sempai?" Tobi a demandé, en réalisant que Deidara ne disait rien. Il suivit son regard.

Le masque orange, gisait sur le sol, brisé.

Les yeux de Tobi s'agrandirent de peur. Si son masque était sur le sol, alors son visage ...

Tobi a immédiatement couvert son visage avec ses mains et détourna les yeux. Deidara le regardait toujours.

"Tobi, pourquoi vous faites ..." demanda Deidara mais Tobi le coupa rapidement

Ce n'est rien! Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant, s'il vous plaît?" dit-il, presque en mendiant.

Deidara hocha lentement la tête avant de diriger Tobi à travers la forêt et dans un chemin principal. Deidara se retourna et vit que Tobi couvrait encore son visage. Le sang dégoulinait de ses mains et Deidara se sentait encore plus coupable qu'avant. Ils sont arrivés dans un petit village et Deidara se retourna vers Tobi.

"Nous allons rester ici toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous obtenons la prochaine mission. Ok?" dit Deidara d'un ton plus doux que d'habitude. Tobi hocha la tête légèrement et ils ont continué dans le village, la tête de Deidara regardant de droite à gauche, à la recherche d'un endroit pour rester. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Deidara entendu des gens chuchoter à propos deTobi.

"Regardez-le! Il saigne!"

«Pauvre gars, je me demande ce qui s'est passé."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il recouvre son visage vers le haut? Peut-être que c'est dément!"

Deidara se retourna et vit que Tobi ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens autour de lui disaient. Ils sont rentrés dans une auberge et une vieille femme les ont accueillis avec un sourire.

"Bonjour les voyageurs! Vous devez être des voyageurs, ai-je raison?" demande-t-elle

«Euh, oui, nous avons besoin de deux chambres ..." murmura Deidara, pensant que la dame était voyante.

La femme hocha la tête et se retourna, cherchant les clés de rechange. Deidara a vu son froncement de sourcils un peu avant de se retourner et de lui remettre une clé. « Chambre 1 ».

Deidara regarda la femme un air interrogateur. "Euh, j'ai besoin de deux chambres, pas d'une seule ..."

La femme s'excusa et expliqua que c'était la seule chambre disponible pour le moment.

"Mais la chambre est spécial pour les couples, de sorte que le lit est assez grand pour deux personnes!" Elle a dit tout ça dans un sourire. Les yeux de Deidara tremblaient un peu et son esprit rempli de pensées comme bombarder cette vieille sorcière ennuyeuse… elle fit signer son droit de retour et demanda :

"Dis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre ami? Il semble être blessé."

Deidara se retourna pour voir Tobi, qui couvre encore son visage, à quelques mètres de lui, à regarder un mur blanc à côté de lui. Deidara se recroquevilla comme le sang de Tobi ne s'était pas arrêté et dégoulinant de ses mains sur le sol.

"Disons simplement qu'il a eu un accident, un." Murmura Deidara.

La femme, en entendant le ton de sa voix, a décidé de ne pas en demander plus et lui a remis une trousse de premiers soins.

"J'espère que cela aidera ce garçon."

Deidara fit un petit sourire à la femme. "Merci, un." Il a appelé à Tobi et ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Tobi a réalisé que Deidara ne lui donnait pas une clé et a décidé de demander :

"Senpai, où est ma chambre?"

Eh bien, c'est ce que Deidara pensait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre correctement avec les mains cachant la bouche de Tobi. Deidara resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, en tenant la clé de leur chambre en face de lui et la porte de leur chambre.

"hm, elle a dit que c'était la seule pièce de rechange pour un moment, un."

"A ce moment?"

"Eh bien ... peut-être plus que un instant, un."

Il y avait un petit silence avant que Deidara soupire ce qui fit tressaillir un peu Tobi.

«Regarde Tobi, c'est seulement pour un temps, ok?" Dit l'artiste.

Tobi hocha la tête un peu et ils sont rentrés dans la chambre, Deidara ferma la porte au cas où ils se sont pris en embuscade, ou quelque chose. Tobi s'assit sur le lit, cachant encore son visage, le sang s'infiltrait encore à travers. Deidara soupira de nouveau et s'assit à côté de Tobi, tenant la trousse de premiers soins.

«Ici, permet-moi de le voir."

Tobi a déplacé son corps loin de Deidara, évidemment ne voulant pas montrer son visage à lui. Deidara grogna de frustration et attrapa le bras de Tobi, lui tournant autour.

"Vas-tu cesser d'agir comme un enfant et montrer la blessure de l'explosion idiot !"

Tobi a commencé à protester, mais Deidara cria. «Je n'aime pas prendre soins des autres ! Maintenant montre ta blessure sanglante!" Tobi a contrecœur baissa la main pour montrer son visage entièrement couvert de sang. Deidara alla à la salle de bain et revint avec un peu d'eau et un petit chiffon. Il l'a trempé dans l'eau et l'essor. Il commença doucement le traitement des plaies et emporta le sang. Il a placé quelques plâtres remplis avec son propre chakra sur les rayures et les bandages sur les mains. Maintenant que le visage de Tobi était propre, Deidara pouvait voir que le visage était en fait assez beau. Belle clavicule lisse, les oreilles molles, douces lèvres et les yeux innocents qui en quelque sorte semblait pervers. Un regard complet qui semblait crier «Uke» ...

Quoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il ce genre de choses? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était gay ou quelque chose ... Deidara aurait demandé des millions de questions s'il l'était, mais Tobi était là pour interrompre ses pensées.

"Senpai?"

Deidara cligna des yeux pendant un certain temps, pas sûr de ce qu'il faut faire et se frappa sur ses joues. Tobi regarda les yeux écarquillés son sempai par ses actions et s'est éloigné un peu de lui.

«Euh, vous vous sentez bien sempai ?"

Deidara secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises comme un chien ferait après une douche. Il se frappa encore pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que ses joues piquent.

«Je dois y aller si je pense à ce que je pense, un" murmura-t-il. Tobi haussa un sourcil. Il commençait à s'habituer à montrer son visage à son sempai.

«Eh bien, que voulez-vous?" demanda Tobi.

Deidara regarda Tobi, en observant ses traits. C'était vraiment ... « Uke». Deidara se leva, prit son manteau, le pliant soigneusement et plaça le téléphone près du lit. Tobi décida de faire la même chose. Deidara sourit, en se faisant une idée.

**Fin du chapitre 1 ^^ je traduirai le chapitre 2 peut-être ce soir mais sinon demain =3**


	2. After The Shower

**Auteur : Tsuki-the-moon (la fic était écrite en anglais)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement Deidara et Tobi ne m'appartiennent pas T^T la fic non plus d'ailleurs lol**

**Ma première traduction *.* bon elle n'est pas parfaite je pense… mais je suis quand même contente ! Et surtout un grand merci à Tsuki-the-moon (l'auteur originale) de m'avoir laissé la traduire =D c'est gentil ^^**

**Lemon dans ce chapitre /!\**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 = After the Shower

"Vous savez, vous devriez prendre une douche. Vous êtes probablement en sueur en ce moment." Suggéra Deidara. Tobi accepta immédiatement. Alors qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, Deidara dérapa en face de lui avec un sourire narquois. «Je suis le premier." Tobi fit une grimace, et s'assit sur le lit.

Tobi était en émoi quand il vit son sempai sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette couvrant sa taille. Il obtient rapidement dans la salle de bain et prit une douche relaxante, en ignorant complètement les bandages et plâtres. C'était Deidara qui l'avait soigné pour la première fois dans sa vie. Il voulait les garder pendant un certain temps, mais il était sûr que ses blessures sont guéries déjà du chakra conservé dans les bandages et plâtres de Deidara. Il sorti de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait prévu de dormir immédiatement quand il réalisa que son sempai n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

"Senpai ?" appela Tobi.

Deidara, une fois de plus se glissa derrière Tobi et le poussa sur le lit.

"S-sempai?" Balbutia Tobi, écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit totalement nu.

"Hey Tobi, t'es fatigué ? J'espère que non car moi je ne le suis pas, un" dit Deidara avec un sourire.

Il saisit la serviette de Tobi, la tira, voulant évidemment voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Tobi la saisi à temps comme si sa vie était en jeu.

"Que faites-vous sempai ? Je ne suis pas gay !" Tobi résista.

Eh bien, au moins il a pensé qu'il ne l'était pas.

Deidara sourit vers le bas à Tobi et tira encore plus fort sur la serviette.

"Eh bien, je le suis, un."

Avec force, il jeta la serviette, exposant le membre de Tobi. Deidara ricana un peu avant d'embrasser la bouche de Tobi.

"Eh bien, je dois dire, que vous êtes bien membré, un"

Deidara arracha les pansements du visage de Tobi, en voyant que les blessures étaient parfaitement guéries et il commença à embrasser Tobi sur ses joues.

Tobi se mit à rougir.

Deidara embrassa Tobi sur le côté de son cou.

"Senpai stop!" réussir à dire Tobi avant que Deidara l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

«Je suis désolé Tobi, je ne peux pas te résister plus. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te voir complètement nu, un." Dit l'artiste, en serrant le membre de Tobi.

"Ah ! Deidara sempai, s'il vous plaît ! Stop! ç-ça fait mal! Euh ..." Deidara l'embrassa sur le torse et descendit de plus en plus bas. Tobi rougit.

«C'est assez sempai! Pas… ah!" Deidara caressa l'érection de Tobi, laissant le liquide séminal être léché par la langue dans la paume de Deidara.

"Aller Tobi, je n'ai même pas commencé, un." dit Deidara, en léchant. Le corps de Tobi commença à trembler.

"S'il vous plaît sempai ... J-Je ne suis pas habitué à ça ... Ah!" Tout son corps sursauta quand Deidara appuya sur «ça».

"Ça fait mal Tobi?" Demanda le blond.

Tobi, sans s'en rendre compte, commença à pleurer. Deidara arrêta, puis tira Tobi près de lui. Deidara passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs doux de Tobi puis ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il lécha ses larmes et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir triste Tobi. Vous ne voulez pas sourire pour moi, un ?"

Deidara déplaça ses mains sur les épaules de Tobi et sur sa poitrine. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage de Tobi et au lieu de sourire, Tobi se retourna et l'étreignit. Deidara était surpris.

«Je suis désolé sempai. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ..." Tobi le tenait serré dans ses bras. Deidara sourit.

"Tobi… cela n'a pas de sens… tu es toujours bien pour moi, un". Deidara atteignit avec ses doigts le dessous de la taille de Tobi. Le visage de Tobi devint rouge.

"Sempai-" Deidara poussa Tobi en arrière sur le lit avant qu'il puisse terminer.

"Tobi, laisse-moi aller à l'intérieur de toi, un ..." murmura Deidara, en léchant les tétons de Tobi.

"Senpai, J-" Deidara l'arrêta en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

"S'il te plaît Tobi ... Juste une fois ... un" murmura-t-Deidara.

Tobi ne dit rien.

"Tobi, quand je me mets à l'intérieur de toi, ça va faire un peu mal au début." Averti Deidara.

Tobi tremblait alors qu'il caressait l'érection de l'artiste.

"Hum ... ah" gémit le blond.

Bientôt, Tobi était sur le ventre, les mains serrant les draps blancs dans la douleur, mais aussi dans le plaisir des doigts de l'artiste.

"Ah, ah, ah... ah... hm!" Tobi haletait. Son corps était chaud. Son corps tremblait et sursautait.

"Ah ... Senpai ... c'est chaud ..."

"Tobi ... Laisse-moi te voir dans le plaisir, un." dit Deidara, l'embrassant sur la joue. Le corps de Tobi se secoua plus fort. Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout était chaud.

«Tobi ... Je t'aime ... Je t'aime tellement que je veux tout voir de toi, un". Gémit Deidara, en l'embrassant. Tobi tremblait en sentant son plaisir monter.

"Ah!"

L'air était rempli de sexe et Tobi se sentait comme s'il nageait dans une petite piscine pleine de sueur et de sperme. Il sursauta quand le membre de Deidara a traversé son intimité et a crié, incapable de contenir la douleur dans sa bouche. La douleur est venue vite et Tobi continua à crier, la bouche pleine de salive qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Deidara haletait quand il rentra plus profondément dans son partenaire et Tobi hurla de nouveau. L'artiste aimait la façon dont Tobi appela son nom, encore et encore. Il tendit la main vers le bas-ventre du brun et laissa ses mains bouche jouer avec le membre de Tobi.

Tobi tressaillit, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. C'était en quelque sorte ... plaisant.

Il a soudainement bougé ses hanches et Deidara s'arrêta un instant et sourit. Tobi avait maintenant compris que Deidara allait doucement en lui et voulait plus d'action.

Tobi rigola presque quand il sentit Deidara presque à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps frissonna quand la langue se déplaça de son membre, et se sentit rire quand Deidara laissa sa main bouche lui baisers son dos. Deidara allait plus vite en lui cette fois, plus de force qu'auparavant et Tobi sentait son énergie s'écouler hors de lui.

S-sempai ... Je ne pense pas ... je ne p-peut plus tenir ... "Tobi haletait, en regardant en arrière de son œil chocolat, les yeux bleu ciel de Deidara. Il était en sueur et ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés. Il semblait être sur le point de jouir.

"M-moi non plus ... » réussit-il à dire, avant de s'effondrer sur les cuisses de son partenaire.

Ils restaient là pendant un moment, fatigué et collant, ils regardaient le plafond. Deidara fut le premier à se lever, et commença à donner des baisers tout doux dans le cou de Tobi et sa clavicule.

"Senpai ..." murmura Tobi.

Deidara embrassa ses lèvres puis mordit la lèvre inférieure du brun, ce qui fit ouvrir la bouche de Tobi. Deidara glissa rapidement sa langue à l'intérieur et la laissa jouer avec celle de Tobi.

Tobi se pencha en avant, joua avec la langue de Deidara

Deidara plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Tobi et légèrement le repoussa sur le lit. Il se mit à rire un peu. Tobi pouvait voir un blush rose pâle entacher ses joues. Le brun rougit et sourit. Deidara se pencha et lécha une des oreilles de Tobi et murmura;

"Je t'aime Tobi, un».

Tobi rougit un peu, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son sempai et murmura la même chose.

"Je t'aime aussi, Senpai."

Ils retombent en arrière sur le lit, en pensant à beaucoup de choses. Tobi renifla l'air et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

"Je suppose que nous allons devoir prendre une autre douche, sempai?"

«Ouais ... Je suppose, un".

**Et voilà fin du chapitre 2 *.* un peu plus difficile à traduire à cause du lemon mais le voilà ! mais j'en suis fière ! ) Samedi arrivé du chapitre 3 qui sera le dernier ^^**


End file.
